Safety dictates electrical grounding of exposed metallic parts of equipment housings or frames if there is a possibility that such parts could carry a current. For example, photovoltaic arrays need to be grounded because they produce electricity and are installed outdoors, exposed to the elements. Such arrays typically comprise a number of photovoltaic modules that are assembled onto a larger mounting structure and must be bonded to each other as well as to the grounded mounting structure. Bonded is used here in the technical sense to mean permanently joined to form an electrically conductive path that ensures electrical continuity and has the capacity to safely conduct any current likely to be imposed. The frames of the individual modules and the structural members on which the modules are mounted usually are made of aluminum. The aluminum is anodized to resist corrosion but the anodic coating insulates these pieces so that simple piece-to-piece contact does not electrically bond them together.
A common practice is to install a separate metallic grounding lug on each anodized piece. The grounding lug is mounted to the metal frame of a module by a thread-forming stainless steel screw with a star washer sandwiched between them. The grounding lug accepts a copper wire, which is forced into contact with the grounding lug by a stainless steel set screw. Thus, aside from the mounting screw, there are three parts involved in making such a bonded connection: a lug, a star washer and a set screw. U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,129 to Wiley, et al., which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses various types of “bonding washers” that are positioned between the metallic pieces of photovoltaic modules and module supporting structures and pierce the anodic coating to create an electrical bond when the pieces are clamped together. FIGS. 33 and 34 show a grounding lug assembly for use when only one of the metallic pieces has an anodic coating, such as for bonding a ground wire to that piece. That assembly, too, has at least three parts besides the mounting screw.